


Severus's Personality Colors

by Lillymoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillymoid/pseuds/Lillymoid
Summary: Harry Potter could see the colors of one's soul but he couldn't see Severus Snape's until much later.After a long day Harry runs to the closest room to have a breakdown and Severus just happens to find him. A night they almost thought was a dream.





	Severus's Personality Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snarry5evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, S5!!!!!  
> This is a thank you and a birthday gift. I spent weeks on it. You'll know when it started hopefully.

It's the first time in a long time that Harry Potter has been like this. When he breaks apart so completely he locks himself into the closest room there is. This time it just happened to be the bathroom. Harry couldn't believe it. This doesn't normally happen to him.

It has happened in the past when all the stress in the world collapses on him and he feels like he's going to explode. He doesn't explode how normal people do. It'a more of 'laying on the bathroom floor curled into a ball crying' type of explode. 

Harry always knew he was weak. He wasn't as strong as everyone expected him to be. 'Kill the dark lord, Harry. You've already done it once it doesn't matter. No one really cares if you can't even do a simple spell.' His first year he had to face Voldemort with nothing better than a simple spell, even that, wasn't all that good of a spell.

'Oh seriously, you're overreacting. Facing a snake of legends is easy. Doesn't matter if their venom kills you within seconds of entering your bloodstream.' His second year when he had the Baskilisk to fight in the chamber of secrets. It made no sense why it was him who had to fight it.

'Werewolves and a mass murder I see no problems at all. Let's all make sure not to mention that the mass murder is Harry's godfather who should have taken care of him. But what is a little abuse at the hands of his relatives.' He had mixed feelings about that. He could have avoided growing up with his relatives but his past made him who he is and he couldn't change that.

Now it was just a few days before he has to face yet another adventure. Because what could go wrong he was Harry Potter. Yet here he was locking himself in some random bathroom down in the dungeons where he is sure no one is going to find him.

○○○○

Severus saw someone run into the bathroom. He couldn't say for certain who it was. It was in the dungeons so it had a high chance of being one of his snakes. He knew what could happen in a bathroom. Locked door, complete silence, Severus carefully walked in.

"Sure why not have Harry do it. He was raised like a prince. No, Harry, you have to go back there I don't even care if your relatives beat you to an inch of your life. You're Harry Potter, defeated the darkest wizard of all time as a baby." Harry let out a sob at this. He tries hard to keep his crying quiet. Didn't need anyone to find him.

Severus couldn't believe what he heard he wanted to put it off as the child was looking for attention. Although if he was, why was Harry Potter curled up in the bathroom with the door locked? Why was he alone if he was looking for attention? If he thought about it he realized what he was told about the boy made no sense with the way he acted. Severus quickly moved forward and pulled the boy to him slowly not to scare him. The boy seemed to be lost in whatever caused him to be like this to notice.

Harry felt someone pull him close but the person felt comforting not harmful. He let himself be pulled and collapsed against the body. He would apologize after. he would accept the comfort for now.

Severus's heart broke at the way the boy seemed to clutch onto him. The boy cried silently. Harry didn't move away from him once he stopped crying. He kept his hand rubbing circles on the boy's back trying to calm him.

Harry took deep breaths trying to calm himself. He felt the hand rubbing circles on his back. He realized he wasn't alone. He should've realized it before now but he was distracted. You can only put so much pressure on a child before they explode. Just another thing. It didn't help that he was so weak and his mind started thinking about his past.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Severus asked the boy.

"Not really. Everyone thinks I'm indestructible as I'm the boy-who-lived. I'm not. It has been a long time since I broke down like this. I apologize. I normally don't take comfort from anyone and if I harmed you in any way. I also apologize for crying on you," Harry said. He started pulling away but Severus's hands were still on him gently keeping him there. He knew if he really wanted to get away he could.

"No one is indestructible, even more so the boy-who-lived. I admit that I had been told certain things about you that I now see are wrong as they contradict how you act. I realize that it has made me treat you unfairly. You're not your father, Harry."

"Thank you, Sir. I appreciate that at least someone doesn't expect the world to fall to me."

"You have detention with me tonight so we better get going," Severus said helping the boy off the floor.

"I expect nothing less, Professor."

○○○○

"Here is a calming drought." Severus gave the boy the potion. They were sitting in his chambers. He didn't really want the boy there but he wanted to show the boy he cared.

"They don't affect me. I've learned the hard way. I've always had to act like they did. Thank you though. I appreciate the thought. Do you have anything I can write with?" Harry asked. It was the one thing that calmed him down enough to focus on the situation. He was passed some parchment and ink and quill. He wished for a muggle pen but he was glad for anything.

Harry started writing about the different colors around someone. He hadn't seen Severus's before but now he realized how unique it was. There was more than one color and they were laid on top of each other. Severus also only had three colors for his soul ring. He quickly hit a few thousand words before he finally laid the quill down. He took a deep breath and he was ready once again to face the world.

"I will replace the ink and parchment, Professor. Thank you for it. Thank you for being there. Not a lot of people have been there for me." Harry rolled up the parchment. He had a special compartment in his trunk that had all of his writing in there.

"May I ask what you wrote?"

"I see colors around people. They all show what a person is like. There are many people who share the same colors but it's how the interwind that is unique to each person. Some people are hard to see and I've only caught a glimpse here and there. I think you have the most complex colors I've seen but they're also the most beautiful. I was writing about your colors."

"How long have you seen the colors?" Severus pulled out some chocolate and gave him some as he sat next to Harry instead of across from him.

"Forever. I remember seeing my Mum and Dad's colors too. Even in the memories, I have of them that I've only seen since the Dementors. Every person has one band, the soul ring, that is unique and it has six colors. The three that represent them the most and the three that represent that they're destined to love the most. It's stupid I know, I always thought so too. They also normally have one plain band that represents the person, but you have more than one."

"What is special with this band?" Severus was interested. He had never heard of such a thing. He knew the boy wasn't lying to him.

"Draco's are Gold, Silver, and Yellow followed by light Blue, Black, and Yellow. You wouldn't believe me if I told you who the other three colors represent. Lily had Orange, Pink, and Green. James had Black, Gold, and Red. They of course matched. Lily represented new determination, energy, Warmth, and renewal. James, of course, was fear of the unknown, attention seeking, and passion. They balanced each other out. Draco's represent attention seeking, calm, and optimism. I was shocked at that. The other three colors represent openness, mystery, and jealousy."

"So who is Draco's soul mate?"

"Ron. Once they stop denying it they will give everyone else a heart attack. That is if they can put everything aside and get together. It all depends on them. There are some people who never meet their match and stay happy in most relationships. Some people don't have that option as they wish for the perfect match and won't take less."

"What about mine?" Harry reached forward and grabbed a part of something that Severus only thought of as air. Harry combined his own and Severus's to share everything with Severus. He already knew they matched, hopefully, he wasn't upset when he saw everything like he did. He pushed a bit of his magic into Severus's soul ring to give Severus the gifts he had.

"Purple is for nobility and spirituality for you. Blue is for intelligence and creativity. Grey is for the resignation of fate and individuality unseen. Every color means something different for someone." Harry said.

"Why do I only have three?"

"Because what colors represent you most represent your other the same. He stands for the same thing with the same colors." Harry waited for a bit. "I hope you will forgive me for what I did. Part of what I did is because of who you are to me, I wouldn't have been able to do it otherwise. I will head back to my dorm, thank you for everything tonight, Professor," Harry said as he walked out. They weren't friends. He had to remember he was still a student not something he liked to think about. He knew he wasn't about to say anything that he had learned tonight. He knew they would act like it never happened but the words Professor Snape spoke to him meant a lot to him, more than the older man could imagine.

"Mr. Potter, I want to make sure that you know that I'm a spy and I act a certain way to avoid being caught. I want you to know even if I don't act like it I do care," Severus told the boy. He was tempted no to do anything but after tonight he wanted to make sure the boy knew that.

"We all have masks to wear. You have yours and I have mine." Harry left the room with that. He had always known that it was just a mask. Harry knew this because of their colors. He knew because they were spiritual people that they were sensitive and they were kind generally. They did also guard themselves fiercely. They had learned from past mistakes. You cannot please everyone and if you try you are going to get hurt. He knew it was at how often the school seemed to turn on him. He started thinking about his second year when it came out that he was Parseltongue.

Severus caught the colors of Harry and realized what the boy meant. Not that he was really a boy anymore. Harry had the same colors as him. The color meaning matched perfectly. Severus had a hard time believing it. He had been rethinking everything he knew about Harry Potter and so it made it all that much believable. Like Harry said they both wear masks. He took Harry's words to heart and liked to think it was the teen's way of apologizing and giving forgiveness for how they both act in class. He was tired of it, he hated all of the acting but it was a necessary evil. They did it to protect themselves in more way than one. 

○○○○

Harry saw Severus kill Dumbledore. He had a hard time believing it but he knew Severus. The colors told him. He had always seen the truth with the colors they have never lead him astray. He had to admit he was blinded his first year but magicals and their colors were far more complex then muggles and so it took him longer to figure it out.

^I forgive you, I know you had to.^ Harry told Severus silently. He wouldn't think the man heard if it wasn't for the small recognition that Harry saw in his eyes. It had been a few years since that night in the Professor's chambers and since he told Professor Snape about the colors. Had shown him the colors more like.

There was a resignation and he knew the way the older man's eyes followed him. At weak or important points in their life, they had communicated. Slowly getting to know each other in the form of thoughts in their heads and the way their colors reacted to things. When someone was angry they would have a bright red ring and so forth. They didn't act any different in the outside world. They ended up sharing thoughts as that was one thing they couldn't control. Sometimes it would be random like what they were eating or what they were talking about other times it would be about the dark lord or things that have kept them alive. Sharing thoughts only happened when they both accept that they were soul mates or they both knew who they were. Add to the fact that they shared a bit of magic when Harry gave Severus's his gift. It was very rare for it to happen but this was Harry Potter.

^Thank you, will we be able to keep in contact?^ Severus turned to run down the stairs. They had parts to play and will do so knowing they both had masks. He would make an attempt to talk to Harry this way. To really get to know the teen. The young adult as he truly is and not his mask. Normally he just worked on not sending his thoughts even on the worst situations not that it ever worked very well. They had been talking like this or trying to at least for about a month as the end of the school year approached. 

^Anywhere I will hear you. That's what happened which made you see them. I put a bit of my magic in the colors. Thank you for everything.^

○○○○

^I'm safe. What about you?^ Severus knew that there was no way either of them would make it through the next year without talking to each other. They had learned how to talk on command. There were still thoughts that were uncontrollable and still went through even after learning the control. Now at least they could make sure the other heard or saw what they wanted for the most part. Hiding things were useless and they didn't spend the energy to try.

^As safe as I can be. You knew my mother didn't you?^ Harry asked. He wouldn't be able to go back to ignoring the other man, even if he wanted to. Ignoring the thoughts had become easy but with direct contact as it was now, he wouldn't be able to. 

^I knew her as a child before we went to Hogwarts.^ Severus was staring at the ceiling in his bedroom. He had finally made it home. He had been at the dark lord's beck and call since he killed Dumbledore and now he finally got a moment of rest in his home.

^You know her sister Petunia right? I live with her. Magic hating muggle.^ Harry was in his room staring out his window. He liked to know that someone cared was under the same sky as he was. He always liked to believe the moon had magical powers and it always gave him a sense of peace being under it.

^That was the last person your mother wanted you to be with. I think even the mutt would've been a better choice.^ Severus was disgusted at what he had seen Petunia do but hearing it made it worse. He knew how spiteful she was as a child and it must've gotten worse as she grew older. He remembered a few things from Harry's fifth year.

^Thank you. Now you know why I hate it here.^ Harry couldn't wait to be out of this place. His birthday couldn't come fast enough. He sometimes entertained the thought that he would be able to be with Severus but he knew it was next to impossible as there was the war and that Severus is a spy. Was a spy? Harry didn't know anymore he just knew Severus's loyalty was to the light but he had his part to play. They all did.

^When you leave be careful. I had to tell Voldemort the truth about you leaving. You should be safe but be careful.^

^I will, I promise. You're not allowed to die in this war. We will do something with our colors when it ends. I cannot lose you.^

^I'll try not to. Cannot deny the boy who lived anything.^ Harry could hear the smirk. Severus felt a small smile on his face. It didn't bother him because this was Harry. He had gotten to know Harry as well as he thought he knew himself maybe better. Closing thoughts were useless even with his mind shields.

○○○○

^You don't happen to know how to destroy a Horcrux do you?^ They were hunting and hiding and it was cold and they were fighting almost constantly. Nothing was going right.

^Where are you? Are you okay?^ Severus was glad it was late so he was in his chambers alone.

^The forest of Dean I think, not sure Hermione brought us here. We're all in one piece. The Horcrux is messing with our heads. We switch between wearing it and we are all fighting with each other constantly. We're camping.^

^Harry, why are you wearing it? Didn't you see what happened to Dumbledore?^

^We have to keep it safe until we can destroy it. Would be great for us to lose it before we can destroy it.^

^You're going to send me in an early grave. Stay safe.^

^You too. I hope you have something planned because we're going crazy.^

^You'll see. Hold out a little longer.^

^I love you,^ Harry told Severus. He had known it for a while now. They talked constantly getting to know each other better since Dumbledore's death. Add to the fact that they were alone in some sense as they had no support other than each other. He didn't expect a response and if get did get one he was asleep before he heard it. Harry had a small smile on his face for once as he slept. He slept peacefully instead of being plagued by never-ending horror and fear of being found.

Unlike Harry, Severus had been awake all night and sleep didn't come easy. If it wasn't for the blasted colors he would think Harry was crazy.

He still thought that night was just a dream, but he saw the colors. He saw them everywhere and he was tired of it. Draco's colors were looking dull and Severus knew it was from the stress and the worry over the year so far. Harry's DA members were holding out and he saw some of the Slytherins join them where ever they were hiding.

"Minsly," Severus called for the elf. "There is a group of students hiding somewhere in the castle. I want you to make sure they have everything they need. You are not allowed to tell anyone where they are and they are not allowed to know I ordered this," Severus told the elf. He wanted to make sure that they were taking care of. He only had to worried about Harry now.

○○○○

The idiot! He went into the pond with the bloody Horcrux on. He was going to kill the boy. After he saved his stupid ass and made sure he was okay. He was so angry, but he was also worried. He was going into an early grave from this man. He knew he loved Harry he had come to terms with it. He hoped with everything he had that they would come out of this alive and they could really start something.

"Are you crazy! Please tell me you forgot about it or something." Severus practically yelled at the man. He was so angry. Harry gave him a smile. "Don't scare me like that again. I swear I am going to have a heart attack."

"You're not old enough to have a heart attack." Harry was pulled into Severus's arms. He missed the comfort he was offered by the older man. The comfort of being in the other man's presence. The knowledge that he was there keeping them safe and getting them out of all the trouble they find themselves in. He missed being able to dream of being right there next to Severus. Watch as he walked around the class. He missed feeling the man's magic as it touched his own always looking for his own. He missed the nights he was too scared and somehow they would meet up and Severus would just hold him even more so after he had done something stupid. He missed it all.

"I'm the same age as your parents."

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure you're still beautiful. I still want you." Harry put as much honesty as he could. He thought the man was beautiful not conventionally so of course but in his own way.

"Would you still want me if it wasn't for the colors?" That was one of Severus's biggest fear. Would the boy even be able to tell what was the colors and how Harry really felt for him? 

"Yes! I would. Now I'm going to drag you back to our tent and you can yell at me for being an idiot there." Harry moved away from Severus leading him to their tent. He was freezing. It was the middle of winter and he was in no way prepared for such a thing.

"Harry? Are you crazy?" Hermione asked him.

"Apparently. You'll have to wait to lecture me, Severus has the honor of going first as he stopped me from drowning."

"Harry! You need dry clothes. I cannot believe you. Do you ever think ahead? Now sit there we need to get you warm," Hermione said as she dug clothes out of her bag so Harry could change into something dry. He spent the next half an hour listening to Severus and Hermione yell at him for being stupid. After that, they spent hours together. Harry curled up with Severus as Hermione and Severus getting to know each other.

Harry was curled up in Severus's lap. He could not get enough of the physical contact with the boy or at how their magic seemed to mix and touch as they were close. He felt whole for once in a way that he missed severely. He never thought Harry not there would affect him so.

They talked about everything. Harry and Severus talked about their less than ideal childhoods. Severus talked about joining the death eaters and the regrets he felt later. Severus also talked about his life as a spy and everything he had forced to do for the greater good as Dumbledore had always called it. Harry talked about all the things he had to do during school and how he imagined his parents and their friends. Hermione talked about having muggle parents and about everything she learned. She talked about what she had to do to keep them safe and what lengths she would go to ensure everything was put right.

At the end of the night, they decided it was best if Hermione didn't remember the visit to their tent and she agreed to have the memories erased. Severus locked them instead of erasing them. She would remember under certain conditions. If he died he wanted someone to be there and understand Harry.

○○○○

^You broke out of Gringotts?!^

^On a dragon that was severely abused,^ Harry added. He was surprised that the idea actually worked. He knew that Severus was worried about him. He had long realized that Severus cared and had never stopped caring. The older man loved him and he was grateful. He was afraid because you can care for someone without loving them.

^You broke out of Gringotts! I thought the flying car was bad but this was a DRAGON!^

^We got another Horcrux,^ Harry told Severus. He was mostly amused. 

^A DRAGON, HARRY!^

^I think we got that part covered. Gringotts was nowhere as bad as Malfoy Manor.^

^Harry!^

^I'm alive.^

^For now, I need to tell you things before the final battle, Dumbledore told me this when he was still alive. Here I'll send you memories.^

Harry spent the next half an hour going over the memories. He was shocked at what happened. At what had to happen. He would do it of course but he had been told that his life had to be sacrificed. 

^I'm the boy who lived to do the impossible. I'll find a way back.^

^From the dead?^ Severus asked in a small voice. He had never had the chance to get to know the boy. Never had the chance to start a relationship. There were so many things he wanted to share but he never had enough time to do so. He knew Harry had to die and he dreaded it. He no longer would settle for second best he wanted Harry forever and he could only imagine sharing his life with Harry. He couldn't imagine sharing it with anyone else. At least someone knew the truth and she would remember if they both died, if either of them died, as long as Voldemort died and the war was over.

^From the dead. You better live because I'm not going to stay alive if you're not here with me. We have things to do after the war.^

^I promise, I'll try.^

^I love you, Severus.^

^I love you too, Harry.^ Severus said for the first time. If he never told the other man before he died it would be his biggest regret. Harry had to know and he put all of his feelings into it. He normally wasn't that open about his emotions but he could never hide anything from Harry.

○○○○

"Harry the memories!" Hermione told him. He was desperately trying to save Severus.

"I already know. I cannot let him die. If there is an off chance that I will live I won't if he dies. He has to live. He just has to. I cannot do this without him. He promised, he promised me," Harry claimed frantically. He was a mess, being on the run for a year. "If nothing else just to see the end. To see that I won for him. Do not dare let him die, Hermione. Also, Ron, get to know Draco, you two will get along well." With that, Harry disappeared. He had no idea if Severus would live but he hoped. He knew if Severus died. He knew his magic would ultimately fail him, something he had kept from everyone and planned on doing so. He would know.

"Harry Potter come to die."

"If my death will stop this so be it."

○○○○

"You have a choice of going back or not, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"He has to live. I have things to do and I have to show him. Thank you, Headmaster." With that, Harry disappeared. Voldemort was almost gone or really was gone and Harry had to show his soulmate, true love. He had to be there for him, he still held hope. 

○○○○

"Where is he!?" Harry demanded. He didn't care that he was half dead on his feet. He killed Voldemort so he was going to see his lover. This is enough of everything. He had to know Severus lived. He had to. He clutched the vial of memories. He knew what they were, he had seen them before the final battle. He would not allow himself a moment of peace until he was with Severus. He did everything for him and he had to give Severus a happy ending. 

"Harry, he's okay. I'll take you to him. Madam Pomfrey can check you out after you see him. I promise he's okay, you'll see him." Hermione and Ron both carefully carried him up to the infirmary he knew how tired he must have been. 

"Lay him down here," Madam Pomfrey said.

"No, I need to see him. Then you can do whatever you wish, as long as I have him," Harry said. No one knew how he had the strength to stay standing let alone argue. Hermione knew how determined he was. Something about it wouldn't allow Harry to be away from Professor Snape. 

"Very well, he's over here." Hermione and Ron carried him over to Severus. Harry laid down on the bed next to him.

"You need to wake up now, Sev. I won the war. I won for us. I came back for us. You cannot leave me now. What was the point of coming back if there is nothing here for me? Please be okay."

The other three observed without saying anything. Madam Pomfrey checked over the young man. She made a note not to separate the two. Ron and Hermione weren't sure but had an idea why Harry wouldn't leave. They had discussed it and they knew Harry had an uncanny ability to find those in love. Harry always had a certain look on his face when he saw people together. He would always say if they would last or not and he was always right.

○○○○

"So would you like to explain this, Harry?" Hermione and Ron asked him as they cornered him in the infirmary later that day after he woke up. Harry was still sitting in Severus's bed. He wasn't planning on moving anytime soon.

"Our colors match, it's an exact match. Most have six colors three representing themselves and three representing their lover. We only have three both representing both of us in the same way," Harry said. He loved the way their colors looked.

"Come in, Draco. I can see you, you know," Harry said as he saw the colors out of the corner of his eye. Draco sheepishly moved over and sat next to Ron. Harry just smiled. He could see how their colors matched.

"If people have colors that match someone else that is like soulmates right? I don't like what that implies." Hermione looked over at Harry worriedly.

"Hermione, it is the 'perfect match' but it does not mean you have to go search for that person it is possible to be happy with someone else, for most people at least. Once you find it you cannot go back. Hermione, you don't need to be with someone to make you happy. You're independent do what you want." Harry looked at Hermione and saw that was exactly what she was worried about.

"What do you mean by most people?" Draco asked cautiously. 

"I tend to be the exception. Severus could find love still with someone else if he wished. Draco, you, of course, have only one as you seek for a perfect match on a soul level you wouldn't take anything less. There are others too who are looking for that perfect match. Ron, you are another one." Harry smiled at the two of them. "I don't think it's a bad thing at all. It shows how much you truly wish for someone. Someone to be with you. Sadly people who wish for the perfect match lesson as they get older."

"You said Professor Snape was different." Hermione pointed out.

"He has been alone for a long time, he never thought he would find someone who loved him let alone a perfect match. He looked for love in any form. Now I won't say anymore he is a private person, you have to respect that."

"Is the colors related to what you told me before you went and got yourself killed?"

"Yup, so I expect you to follow through with it. I know from sources that someone was worried about you all year."

"Really?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Yes. Draco, you look like crap. One would think it was you on the run living in a tent."

"How do you know I wasn't? This place was horrid until an elf showed up and helped take care of the other DA members." At that Draco refused to say more. He obviously realized what he exactly said.

"Please tell me you weren't fretting over a radio hoping not to hear anything like this mess of red hair."

"That's not nice Harry. You did the same when we had that argument with Ron." Hermione scolded gently.

"You can call it what it was. I left and didn't return until it was almost too late."

"At least someone saved me from drowning myself accidentally," Harry mumbled. Hermione heard him though and that unlocked her memories of that night in the tent.

"I'm going to kill him when he wakes up just so you know. I was supposed to forget about that. Sneaky bastard. He put a lock on my memories. Almost getting himself killed," Hermione ranted. Ron and Draco both looked effectively confused. Harry gave a giant smile.

"I think he did it for me. He would want someone to remember with me in case something happened. When I got the sword of Gryffindor I went for a swim in a pond and I had the Horcrux on still it tried to kill me. Severus saved me from the pond. He helped me back to the tent and I was effectively scolded by two angry people for the rest of the night," Harry explained to the other two.

○○○○

"You cannot avoid it all forever. Get it done now and you don't have to worry when Severus wakes up," Draco said as he joined the group. He had quickly become part of the group after he confessed becoming a part of the DA. Add to the fact that he and Ron got together after Hermione and Harry beat some sense into the two.

"I hate when you're right. What do I need to do?" The other three briefed him on what needed to be completed by the time Severus woke up. Harry groaned at the amount of work. He hated being the savior of the wizarding world and the boy-who-will-not-die.

○○○○

"Brat," Severus mumbled as he woke. He felt Harry more than anything. He could always tell. The boy had made sure of that when he had mixed their colors. He knew the feel of the other man's magic as it always connected when it was close enough to do so. He would always know that it was Harry.

"Be careful, I have some water if you feel strong enough to sit up." Severus did indeed feel strong enough and sat up. Harry helped him with some water.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again, Severus Snape," Harry scolded. "I can't lose you, never you. I'm not as strong as you."

"But I'm alive. What happened?" Harry buried his head in Severus's chest.

"We won. He's gone. When I died I had the choice to come back, I did. I couldn't leave you and I refuse to allow you to die. We're safe, we're us now. No more games."

"What about everything else?"

"You have an order of Merlin. Apparently seeing colors identifies me as some creature, doesn't make much sense to me. Anyways the creature I'm identified have life mates and you're it. So, therefore, we're free to be us. Luna helped me get rid of the reporters. So we don't have to worry about them. Oh, and Hermione is angry at you for almost getting yourself killed and putting a lock on her memories instead of erasing them. She promised to kill you. So expect a talking to from her. No more separation, please."

"How long was I out?" Severus held onto the boy.

"About two weeks. Ron and Draco got together finally. I had to talk sense into the idiots."

○○○○

"It was hard to believe it was over. I still cannot believe it." Harry leaned against his husband.

"It's only been ten years. Are we getting dragged to the Ball? Makes me wonder what we're supposed to do with Lily." Severus looked at their daughter. She was around the same age as Victoire, the oldest child of Bill and Fleur Weasley. 

"Children are encouraged to attend as long as they are with someone who is responsible for them. Don't need any more brats running around." 

"Lily, time to come inside," Severus called for his daughter.

"Yes, father." Lily was a girl with red hair that she got from her namesake and black eyes she got from her father. She had the uncanny ability to do the impossible like her dad.

○○○○

"Scarhead," Draco greeted Harry. Harry, Lily, Severus met up with Ron, Draco, and their son Scorpius.

"Ferret. I cannot believe you talked Ron into naming your son Scorpius," Harry told him. He and Draco had become good friends over the years.

"Behave," both Ron and Severus said at the same time.

"I always do, Love," Harry told his husband. He gave him a kiss on the cheek. Draco didn't say anything.

"Let's go sit down. Hermione will be making an announcement." Severus said as he moved over to their table.

"Don't you think it's weird that she is not the minister of magic?" Ron asked.

"No, not at all. I hated politics and Hermione can do the most where she is at. I am unsurprised she became the head and known researcher."

"Don't forget she runs the orphanage. She never wanted to be a mum but she wants to help those in need."

"If I have blonde hair grandchildren Ferret you owe me a new broom." Harry watched as Scorpius and Lily interacted.

"Help us all if we have blonde grandchildren," Severus mumbled. Ron just laughed being the great friend he was. 

"You say that like our Scorp is going to be chasing after your daughter. It doesn't work that way. I'd worry more about Teddy or Victoire."

"No way, our Scorpius deserves the best."

"Wanting your son to catch a Potter, eh Malfoy?"

"Harry, I don't think he has to worry," Severus said pointing to their colors. Harry groaned. Draco would owe him that broom when their children got older.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
> Love ya and I hope you have/had/are having a good day. I had a few ideas for what to do but this was the one that made itself known and completed and so here you are. I know it isn't the greatest but I want you to know that I remember and that I'm happy you are alive and my best friend.


End file.
